Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for servicing live power lines.
Description of the Related Art
A typical device for servicing high voltage transmission line is adapted to inspect power lines but not in live power conditions. The live line work on the high voltage transmission line, such as replacement of an insulator stirring and a torsional damper, and fastening of a bolt of a strain clamp, requires handling by skilled technicians, which is expensive and poses risks.